dangermousefandomcom-20200214-history
The Snowman
The Snowman is a recurring villain of Danger Mouse, formerly Danger K (now known as Colonel K). Though he's typically considered a joke villain as almost no one takes him seriously. Physical Appearance He's a walking talking snowman, as such he's almost entirely made of snow. His right arm is the typical stick used for snowmen while his left arm is completely made of ice. His attire is akin to that a typical snowman, with a scarf, seemingly old hat, carrot nose (which can double as a rocket) and pebbles for eyes. Biography Just exactly how The Snowman came to become alive is unknown, it has never been touched upon or mentioned in the series. As his first appearance was a prisoner in Arkwright Asylum for the Criminally Challenged, meaning he was already caught either before the series start or off screen. Though it is implied in The Return of Danger K and later confirmed in "Danger Fan" that he's been around since Colonel K prime years as a field agent and perhaps even longer. Though he seems to have fought Danger Mouse at least once before his debut as he was considered one of Danger Mouses worst foes in Mousefall. His first debut as an individual villain came in 'The Snowman Cometh' as he tried to prove himself to be a threat to the general public only to be laughed at. The only reason Danger Mouse bothered to arrest him was to, in his own words, "put him out of his misery". After rather easily getting arrested, he swore to proof himself as a villain only to then melt in the Danger Car as it had heated seats. Soon after wards he reformed himself and sent a doll to Santa, warning him that this Christmas would be his last. He then manage to sneak into Santa's workshop and steal Santa's magic hat (and temporally kidnapped Santa before using him to get Danger Mouse off his trail.) allowing him to allow him to reek havoc and bring other snowmen to live. Delighted to have won, he soon relished in his victory with his snow brothers and sisters. Though he was cut short when Danger Mouse, Penfold, and an army of elves. Out of fear of being bested he ate Santa's hat, which no one was sure what this would do. It turned him into a giant snowzilla, he then used his new found ginormous abilities to lock Danger Mouse, Penfold, and the head elf in a semi truck trailer and left them on top of a mountain. They soon escaped and with the help of Squackencluck and Santa they managed to over power and melt the Snowman (By throwing him into the sun) and retrieve the hat. Though it was shown that he survived and later returned in "Danger Fan" but was handled rather easily and soon placed in captivity with the help of Danger Mouse salt canon's. He soon returned in "No More Mr Ice Guy" as he tried again to menace society only to fail miserably. Wishing he'd be feared, he soon witnessed a Danger Mouse armed with a mecha arrest Stiletto Mafiosa and Pandaminion. This then gave him the idea of gaining his own mecha suit which he does (Though how and were he got one is never revealed). He soon storms his way into H.Q. and asks to become a Danger agent as he was tired of losing. He hired on the spot by Colonel K, simply because he made good snow cones. He was then placed as a replacement for Penfold, seeing as he was way more powerful than the fearful hamster. He and Danger Mouse soon set out to stop Isambard King Kong Brunel's latest scheme. He used his freeze ray to instantly freeze Brunel, stopping him before he could cause any comeuppance. Impressed with his skills, Danger Mouse gleefully asked for The Snowman to tell him more about his powers and fully accepted him as an agent. After freezing all of Danger Mouses rouges gallery, The Snowman lavished in his new found winning streak. He then witnessed a volcano sprout out of the ocean, confused he asked Danger Mouse who he thought could be behind it, to which he seemed just as confused. After attempting to clog the volcano Danger Mouse concluded that the best option would be to override The Snowman's mech to freeze the volcano from the inside. But seeing as the mech was manual, the process would kill both The Snowman and Danger Mouse. Unwilling to die for the agency, The Snowman tried to freeze Danger Mouse so he could leave. Disgusted at The Snowman's cowardliness, the two fought and The Snowman was eventually over powered thanks to the Marc 4's thermostat. After Danger Mouse dealt with the volcano and froze it from the inside, both he and The Snowman were saved by Penfold. After Penfold and Danger Mouse reconciled, he tried to win their favor, to which they responded with by beating him into submission. He was then presumably discharged. Personality The Snowman is a soft spoken, insecure, cowardly, yet determined snowman. Out to prove himself a threat to be dealt with, he can initially (and regularly does) come of as pathetic and worthless though he has proven himself to be a deadly threat when properly provoked. Despite branding himself a villain, he's not all the malicious in nature and was willing to switch sides and work with Danger Mouse and the secret service if it meant he could have a taste of superiority by winning, as all he really longs for is some sort of sense of victory. He more or less seems indifferent to the good v.s. evil war and only really chooses to be evil because he's too cowardly to be a real hero. He also seems to think less of anyone who isn't a snowman, as he usually refers to others as warm skins. Whenever he goes on a rampage he usually does it to prove that he can be a menace to society, though this usually fails, and he ends up inadvertently making people like him more. As Penfold put it, he's a bad bad guy. He so pathetic that Danger Mouse doesn't even bother to arrest him half the time. This of course doesn't stop The Snowman from trying his hardest to stop others from considering him a c-list villain. Appearances * The Return of Danger K. (Minor Role) * Danger Fan (speaking cameo) * Quark Games (Minor Speaking Role) * The Snowman Cometh (Proper Debut, Main Antagonist) * The Confidence Trick (Picture Cameo) * MouseFall (Minor Role) * No More Mr Ice Guy (Main Antagonist) * We aren't Family (Minor Role) Trivia * He's clearly a parody of Frosty the Snowman * He's the recurring antagonist with the least appearances, only having two episodes to himself. * How he came to become alive is never explained. ** Though it's implied that some sort of magic was involved in bringing him to life. * His nose can destroy a tank as stated by Colonel K. in "The Return of Danger K" and had no issue blowing its way into HQ in Mousefall. * Despite being treated as a joke by almost everyone, its revealed in "Quark Games" that his abilities to freeze anything makes him a catalyst for one of the worlds greatest warriors. It's the way he goes about being a villain that makes people not take him seriously. * His inability to hatch a creative or impactful evil scheme is a trait he shares with Stiletto, though unlike The Snowman, Stiletto is a henchman and not a full blown villain. * His villain Id number is 1573249 (as shown in "Danger Fan") * Like Burt Badboy, Tutancowmoo, and Ivan the Invisible, he was originally a foe of Colonel K, then going by Danger K. * It's revealed in "Danger Fan" that he has a disdain for puns. Category:Characters Category:Reboot Characters Category:Villains Category:Regular characters Category:Former Colonel K Foes Category:Male Characters Category:Reboot Series